Pacto de Amor
by luna malfoy g
Summary: one shot para el reto Recreando una escena, concurso en el grupo de Dramione Historias de amor que debieron ser contadas


Hola, bueno aquí les dejo mi one shot para el reto Recreando una escena, concurso en el grupo de Dramione Historias de amor que debieron ser contadas espero les guste,

Pacto para el amor

Ella era una chica diferente, había decidido no creer en el amor y el no entregaba su corazón a nadie, todo comenzó como un juego, un trabajo sucio por el cual recibió dinero (aunque no lo necesitara) pero lo que ninguno de los dos planeo fue terminar enamorados, completamente ligados, en contra de todo pronóstico ella comenzó a ilusionarse pero él la lastimo, lo que ella no entendía era que él ya la amaba más que a su vida.

-Odio como me hablas y lo que llegue a sentir…. –esas palabras taladraban en su cabeza, el mismo se odiaba por lo que había pasado, maldita la hora en la que había aceptado el trato con Blaise y es que todo había comenzado unos meses atrás.

**Octubre 20**

-Anda hermano, ayúdame, la única forma para que pueda disfrutar de Lunita es si Granger consigue cita – decía Zabinni.

-y ¿porque yo he de ser quien salga con la come libros?, además ¿cómo que solo así podrás estar con la lunática? –comentaba Draco ya algo exasperado, tenía a su compañero de casa molestándolo desde el desayuno

-es un trato que ellas hicieron, Luna aceptara una cita cuando Granger tenga un novio o por lo menos acepte salir con alguien y pues tu eres el indicado para domar a esa leona, nadie más ha logrado nada con ella, es más hagamos un trato si ella acepta salir contigo te daré 2000 galeones – decía prácticamente suplicante el moreno

-haber si entendí, me pagaras por salir con Granger Uhmm está bien pero las citas porque es obvio que quieres que salga más de una vez con ella correrán también por tu cuenta – decía un poco más convencido el rubio, la verdad es que no necesitaba para nada el dinero pero sería divertido domar a la fiera, sabía que Granger nunca había aceptado cita con nadie y el gozaría de ser el primero, además el tener unos galeones extra no le caerían nada mal

-es demasiado Malfoy, solo los 2000 galeones te daré las citas las pagaras tu – respondía el moreno, no quería gastar tanto en una chica, suficiente tendría que invertir el en las citas con Luna.

-no Zabinni, si quieres que busque a Granger deberás pagar también las citas, es mi última palabra, tú dices si aceptas o no –culminaba el rubio.

-está bien Malfoy, también pagare las citas siempre y cuando no te excedas en gastos, tampoco quiero invertir tanto hasta no tener resultados. –finalizaba también el moreno por fin dejando solo al rubio, después de todo tenía que empezar a planear como conseguiría hablar con Granger, convencerla de que no se burlaría de ella y finalmente salir con ella.

Estuvo parte de la tarde en su habitación pensando como comenzar a hablarle a Granger pero nada llegaba a su mente, tuvo que salir de su abstracción cuando entro Nott al dormitorio y comenzó a hablarle.

-Que tal Draco, ¿Por qué has estado en la habitación? ¿Tienes algún problema? ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? –comentaba el castaño

-He tenido que pensar algunas cosas, oye ¿tú sabes de un supuesto pacto entre Granger y Lovengood? – el rubio quería enterarse bien no pretendía caer en algún juego de Zabinni

-Uhmm ¿a cuál te refieres?, ¿al de que Luna no saldrá con nadie hasta que Hermione no lo haga? –respondía Theo

-Si a ese, ¿es verdad? –Draco sabía que si alguien tal vez podría ayudarle seria Theo él era un poco más sociable con las personas de otras casas.

-Sí, lo hicieron este año, la verdad algunos chicos están desesperados por conseguir que Hermione salga con alguien para poder pretender a Luna, de una u otra forma saben o están conscientes que no existe nadie a quien Hermione acepte –contestaba el castaño con un dejo de desilusión en su voz

-Acaso ¿tú quieres salir con Hermione? – el rubio había preguntado casi por inercia, ahora que sabía sobre ese pacto y había aceptado el trato con Blaise no quería tener competencia

-No, claro Hermione es linda pero a mí siempre me ha gustado Luna, pero a menos que encuentre a alguien que pueda conseguir que Hermione salga con él, no podre aspirar a nada – Theo sonaba bastante afligido por el pacto entre las amigas

-Sabes yo lo hare, Zabinni me ha propuesto hacerlo y me pagara por ello pero solo jugara con Lovengood así que de una u otra manera yo cumpliré mi trato y tu deberás lograr algo con ella antes que Zabinni –decía finalmente el rubio.

Fueron pasando los días y Draco comenzaba a acercarse a Hermione sin obtener muy buena respuesta, pero entre más negativas recibía más se aferraba a conquistarla ya no era cuestión tanto del trato con Zabinni, poco a poco había comenzado ver bien a Hermione, le gustaba como su cabello caía en bellas ondas hasta media espalda, sus ojos cafés eran grandes y expresivos, sus labios eran rosas y sabía que debajo de aquel uniforme se escondía una bella figura, lo había podido notar aquella vez que se la encontró por casualidad cerca del lago con una blusa azul un poco ceñida al cuerpo y un pantalón blanco, después de todo ya no le resultaba tan desagradable ser visto con ella es más ansiaba poder logar una respuesta afirmativa para pasear por Hogsmeade, durante las semanas siguientes recibió ayuda extra de Theo quien le dio una lista con los gustos de la castaña, sus horarios y cosas que le podrían servir para poder conquistarla, poco a poco las cosas tomaron forma, a la hora del desayuno le llegaban notas a Hermione con una rosa azul, algunos libros que ella no podía costear pequeños detalles que la castaña agradecía a pesar de no saber de quién venían, sin querer comenzó a ilusionarse y también empezó a contestar las notas que aparecían misteriosamente entre los regalos.

**Noviembre 10**

Era cosa del destino que ellos se encontraran cerca del lago, bastaron unos minutos para que pudieran hablar tranquilamente, poco a poco decidieron conocerse y encontraron que a pesar de nunca haber hablado de esa forma se sentían realmente bien el uno con el otro.

-Es genial, como nunca nos hablamos y ahora mantenemos una conversación por más de 30 minutos – la castaña decía con una sonrisa

-Si la verdad es que eres una chica muy linda aunque siempre te escondas detrás de los libros – respondía el rubio de manera natural

-Tú también eres muy diferente a lo que aparentas, siempre te muestras como el chico malo, ególatra y poco caballeroso – decía mirando a los ojos al rubio – pero ya que estamos hablando dime algo que sea verdad y que no le hayas dicho a nadie

-Eres linda – susurraba cerca de su oído provocando que la castaña se ruborizara –ahora dime tu una verdad

-Eres buena persona – respondía ocultando su cara entre su cabello

-Gracias, pero dime ¿Por qué no aceptas salir con nadie? –tenía que preguntárselo y debía aprovechar el momento

-Pues, Uhmm la verdad es que no quiero que me lastimen, no deseo o planeo ser el juego de nadie –se sinceraba la chica

-Yo nunca te haría daño, me gustas en verdad y te diré una última verdad antes de irme… Yo soy quien te ha mandado las notas y los regalos – confeso el rubio, dándole un beso en la mejilla y marchándose al interior del castillo.

Pasaron varios meses en los cuales se encontraban en el lago y disfrutaban de estar uno con el otro, ella no le había comentado a Luna que Malfoy era quien le mandaba los obsequios, poco a poco ella sentía que se estaba enamorando tan era así que ya se habían dado su primer beso de hecho ya eran novios desde diciembre pero no quería aunque nadie supiera sobre su relación con Draco, aún se sentía insegura de entregar su corazón, temía tanto ser lastimada que prefería disfrutar de su relación secreta aunque le dolía no decírselo a su mejor amiga Luna Lovengood, quien seguía sin salir con nadie debido a su pacto.

**Enero 15**

-Buenos días alumnos, interrumpo su desayuno solo para hacerles la cordial invitación al baile de San Valentín, se llevara a cabo el día 14 de Febrero y comenzara a partir de las 7 de la noche – daba el anuncio la Directora Mcgonagall.

-Wow Hermy, habrá un baile, ¿crees que tu chico misterioso te invite al baile? – decía Luna, en el fondo ella estaba deseosa de acudir con Theo al baile aunque también Blaise de unos meses atrás la buscaba bastante.

-No lo sé, es mas no sé porque me estoy haciendo ilusiones de alguien que no tiene el valor de decirme su nombre o mostrarse enfrente de mi – decía la castaña, a pesar de que ella ya sabía quién era ese misterioso chico – pero sabes Luna, si quieres podemos dejar el pacto atrás y puedes acudir con pareja.

-No Hermy, tu y yo quedamos en algo y así será- la rubia estaba totalmente segura de que en el baile las cosas cambiarían, días atrás Blaise le había dicho que pasaría por ella a su torre ya que estaba seguro de que Hermy iría acompañada.

Pasaron las horas de clases, eran ya las 6 de la tarde cuando estaban Luna y Hermione en la Sala de Menesteres, ese día había decidido Hermione confesarle a Luna sobre su relación con Draco.

-Y bien Hermy ¿para que querías venir aquí? ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme? –la rubia estaba realmente intrigada.

-Ay amiga es que te he mentido, tu sabes que bien porque no quería salir con nadie, pero desde hace unos meses he conocido a alguien y pues he decidido andar con él a pesar de todo, él me ha demostrado que es diferente y que me quiere y pues yo me he enamorado –confesaba la castaña totalmente afligida, nunca había tenido secretos con Luna más que ese, su relación con Draco Malfoy

-Hermy no te sientas mal, yo sé perfectamente lo difícil que es para ti abrir tu corazón, pero ahora debes contarme quien es –la rubia había notado cierto cambio en la castaña pero no había querido decir nada, ella sabía que Hermy se lo diría cuando estuviera preparada.

-Pues es Draco, Draco Malfoy – soltaba por fin Hermione, provocando una cara de asombro en su amiga – él es totalmente diferente a lo que creíamos y pues estoy con él, de hecho él es quien me manda las notas y los regalos –terminaba la castaña, después de aquella confesión termino contándole todo lo que había ocurrido en los meses que llevaba saliendo y conociendo al verdadero Draco.

A partir de ese día las semanas pasaron muy rápido, Luna había permitido que Blaise se acercara mientras que Theo actuaba más como amigo que como conquista y eso a ella la desilusionaba un poco pero total Zabinni la trataba excelente bien, la hacía sentir bonita, Draco y Hermione empezaron a dejarse ver juntos por los corredores o estudiando en la biblioteca, ya no era novedad para nadie verlos en alguna situación donde él la abrazaba o ella sonreía sin razón a Parente, todo el Colegio sabía que estaban juntos pero nadie creía posible que después de todo Hermione decidiera acudir al baile, por otro lado la incógnita era con quien acudiría Luna Lovengood, casi todos apostaban por Blaise Zabinni aunque nadie se imaginaba que ese día el moreno seria plantado ya que la rubia tenía otros planes. Por otro lado Hermione había discutido con Draco ya que insistía tanto en que asistiera al baile que todo le empezaba a sonar sospechoso pero aun así ella contra todo pronóstico decidió acudir.

**Febrero 14**

Prácticamente no habían dado clases, todos estaban más preocupados porque se pondrían en la noche los dormitorios de las chicas eran un caos, volaban vestidos y zapatillas, todas se esmeraban en ponerse lindas para poder sorprender a sus parejas. Luna había decidido colocarse un vestido rosa pastel su cabello iba en una cola de caballo, llevaba unas zapatilla color plata, su maquillaje era sobrio, se veía realmente hermosa. Hermione había optado por un vestido azul de tirantes acompañado de una chalina de un tono más oscuro que el vestido, su cabello lo había recogido en una cola alta con unas zapatillas color plata, había permitido que Luna la maquillara, el resultado final al verse al espejo la había dejado totalmente sorprendida, no podía creer que fuera su reflejo lo que estaba observando, dieron las 7 pm y Luna salió al encuentro con su cita al salir de la Sala de Gryffindor era Theodore Nott quien la esperaba con un traje negro y una camisa rosa pálido. Paso media hora hasta que Hermione tomo valor para acudir al gran comedor sabía que Draco estaría impaciente por todo lo que había pasado el día anterior cuando volvió a insistir en que quería que la vieran en el baile con él, todavía antes de entrar respiro profundo sabía que muchos voltearían a verla cuando ingresara pero se llevó la sorpresa al encontrarse con el rubio quien llevaba un traje negro y una corbata azul, ella solo sonrió al verlo tan guapo, se dispusieron a bailar y disfrutar del baile, a lo lejos Hermione pudo ver a Luna bailando con Theo, se veían realmente muy bien y eso la hizo sentirse más feliz pero no todo podía ser tan maravilloso, de pronto Blaise se acercó a ellos para ser más precisos a Draco en ese momento ella solo veía la escena totalmente anonadada mientras escuchaba los gritos.

-Haber Malfoy, que diablos hace Luna con el cretino de Nott, no te pague para que salieras con Hermione y ese idiota me ganara a Lovengood – gritaba el moreno sin percatarse que todos los miraban, en ese momento Hermione miraba dolida al rubio y este levantaba la vista para encontrarse con esa mirada que le partió el corazón

-¿No ganarías nada Malfoy? – mientras decía eso salía corriendo y tras ella el rubio, mientras Theo se acercaba a Blaise, inmediatamente comenzaron a pelear y en un descuido de Theo, Blaise le dio un golpe con el puño en la cara logrando tirarlo, al ver esto Luna se acercó a Blaise y contra todo raciocinio Luna lo golpeo con el puño en la cara

-Esto es por atacar a Theo – y golpeo nuevamente al moreno –y este es por Hermione – después ayudo a Theo a levantarse y salieron hacia la Sala Común, al pasar por un pasillo escucharon a Hermione peleando con Draco

-Dame una oportunidad – suplicaba el rubio

-Quien te ha pagado el trabajo es la única persona a la que detesto, sabía que era una trampa- gritaba la castaña

-no fue así escucha- decía el rubio intentando que no huyera la castaña

-a no entonces que fue… un pago parcial y un bonus por hacerme el amor- decía ella zafándose de su agarre

-no lo hice por ese precio, lo hice… lo hice por ti – arremetía el rubio pero la castaña estaba totalmente dolida y fue así como salió la siguiente frase

Eres cualquier cosa menos lo que creí- y mientras ella lograba huir el rubio se acercó a ella y la beso pero ella lo aventó y salió corriendo hacia su Sala Común.

Pasaron algunos días en los que Draco no la buscaba, no tenía cara ni sabía cómo demonios remendaría su error pero el destino los coloco en la biblioteca un domingo y el no pudo evitar querer hablar con ella, sin embargo de aquello no salió nada bueno, ella comenzó a decirle palabras hirientes pero en ese momento solo era lo único que ella podía decir y él lo entendía pero una frase que se le quedo pegada en la cabeza y le destrozo el alma.

-Odio como me hablas y lo que llegue a sentir, odio tanto estar tan sola y que tu no hayas llamado aun pero más odio que no te puedo odiar aunque lo he de intentar – con esto Hermione logro descargar todo el coraje que traía pero también se sintió lastimada porque sabía que por más que quisiera odiar a Draco Malfoy no podría pues ya estaba totalmente enamorada de él, sin embargo su orgullo podía más y el hecho de enterarse que le habían pagado por salir con ella le provocaba sentirse tan poca cosa, aun así nunca bajo la mirada y antes de salir con rumbo desconocido miro por lo que ella creyó sería la última vez al chico que amaba.

Luna y Theo intentaban hacer que Hermione saliera pero era imposible, Theo le había contado a Luna todo lo que había pasado y aunque al principio Luna se enojó con Draco después ella misma se dio cuenta que después de todo Draco se había enamorado igual que su amiga pero por culpa de Zabinni ahora estaban separados, le dolía ver llorar a su amiga, el tiempo paso y Hermione ansiaba que terminara el año, deseaba abandonar el Colegio pero ese deseo solo era porque quería alejarse de él, ella había decidido irse a estudia a una Universidad lejos lo más lejos que pudiera estar de Draco, sentía que sería la única forma de poder olvidarlo y arrancar el amor que sentía hacia él, los meses pasaron Draco también se aisló de todos, intentaba encontrar algo que lo ayudara a recuperar a Hermione pero no lograba concentrarse en nada, el tiempo voló y llego el día de regresar a casa, las clases habían finalizado, subió al expreso y puso en marcha el que sería su último plan para recuperar a la castaña.

Hermione iba caminando por los pasillos del tren de pronto escucho mucho ruido en uno de los compartimiento y no dudo en ir a inspeccionar que estaba pasando cuando entro quedo sorprendida, estaba adornado con flores y en el centro una mesita con un libro, su libro favorito *La Historia de Hogwarts*, también había un globo con su nombre, se adentró más en el compartimiento y tomo el libro, poco después se percató de que no estaba sola a su espalda se encontraba el rubio.

-Creo que te gustara, así no extrañaras tanto tu Colegio –decía el rubio.

-¿Pero cómo? En verdad es para mí, no puedo aceptarlo es muy costoso –respondía la castaña

-si es para ti, y no importa el valor, un idiota me pago para salir con una linda chica pero lo estropee… - decía con una sonrisa el rubio- me enamore- después de eso la beso, ella no se resistió y contesto el beso había pasado meses extrañando aquellos labios, en ese momento no existía nada más que ellos y su mundo, sus sentimientos era lo único que valía en ese momento y en los siguientes.


End file.
